Amour à distance
by Amaya93
Summary: Une adolescente qui voyage dans le temps. Bella. Elle adore ça, sauf qu'elle n'a personne à qui parler lors de ses voyages. Elle rencontrera un jeune homme très charmant à Londres dans un de ses "voyages"... Je vous laisse deviner qui.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Bella est une adolescente de 16 ans. Elle a les cheveux châtain. Elle est svelte et bien proportionnée. Elle est ni trop grande, ni trop petite et elle ressemble en tout point aux autres filles de son âge. Cependant, elle a une particularité que les autres n'ont pas… Elle peut voyager à travers le temps et l'espace à sa guise. Ce qui est un avantage, car elle peut découvrir l'histoire et, les us et coutumes des différentes époques par ses propres yeux. La seule chose qui n'est pas joyeux et amusant dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun ami et se perd très souvent dans les méandres des villes qu'elle visite.


	2. Rencontre dans le passé

Amandine: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses( même si tu n'aime pas).  
Arwenajane: J'ai été voir les vidéos. La série est vraiment bonne même si elle est aussi dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Rencontre dans le passé

* * *

Bella détestait la tempête, car cela signifiait qu'elle devait rentrer à son époque. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps explorer tous les recoins de la ville de Londres. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait guère s'attarder plus longtemps. Elle reviendrait plus tard pour assouvir sa curiosité. Cependant, elle espérait encore faire une rencontre, forger une amitié. Elle voudrait tant quelqu'un à qui se confier, qui lui servirait de guide et de repère. D'une fois à l'autre, elle gardait espoir. Néanmoins, elle savait que les chances qu'elle trouve cette fameuse personne était mince.

Puis un samedi matin, alors qu'elle marchait distraitement sur un trottoir bondé de monde, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un et échappa son sac qui se renversa sur le sol.

- Aïe ! dit-elle en entra en contact avec le sol.

Elle leva les yeux et vit un magnifique homme qu'elle détailla des pieds à la tête. Il avait une chevelure brune qui semblait soyeuse, pleine de boucle et qui lui arrivait environ au milieu de la nuque. Sa silhouette paraissait fine mais musclée.

- Laissez-moi vous aider. J'étais distrait et je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever et à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Puis-je faire autre chose pour m'excuser ?

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- J'y tiens.

L'attitude du jeune homme surprit la jeune fille. Il était rare qu'elle rencontre des hommes aussi galants et respectueux. Les gens avaient plutôt la fâcheuse habitude de s'en aller prestement en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible afin que personne ne puisse le retenir et les obliger à réparer leur tort. Cependant, Bella était maintenant rendu habitué, puisque que cela arrivait presque à chaque fois. Les gens pressés regardaient loin devant eux et ne faisaient guère attention aux autres gens qui partageaient le même trottoir. Leur hâte était d'autant plus rapide lorsqu'il pleuvait. Et peu, aussi, avait un tel entêtement. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle retrouvait l'espoir…

- Et bien… je me rendais au _Carluccios Cafe_ afin d'y prendre un bon déjeuner. Vous pourriez me tenir compagnie. Si vous avez le temps, bien sûr.

- Je serais enchanté de vous tenir compagnie.

- D'accord. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

- Oui. Du moins pas avant quelques heures. Allons-y.

- OK

- En se dirigeant vers le Café, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

- Oh ! J'oubliais, je m'appelle Bella Swan.

- Et moi, Edward Cullen. Puis-je vous demander votre âge Mlle Swan ?

- J'ai 16 ans.

- Quant à moi, j'ai 17 ans. Alors…avez-vous des frères ou des sœurs ?

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux un séduisant jeune homme lui faisait la conversation de son plein gré. Elle avait peine à y croire. Bien peu de jeune homme et aussi peu de fille lui parlait lorsqu'elle voyageait dans de nouvelles villes. Elle avait presque perdu l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendrait et pourrait discuter pendant des heures durant.

- Non, je suis fille unique. Et vous ?

- J'ai un frère et une sœur. Mon frère est de deux ans mon aîné et ma sœur a votre âge.

- Habitez-vous ici ou êtes-vous en voyage ?

- Je suis originaire d'ici. J'habite avec mes parents dans une maison non loin d'ici. Et vous ?

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Comprendrait-il ou la prendrait-il pour une folle ? Les questions se bousculaient au portillon de son esprit. Ils arrivaient sans fin et elle ne trouva point de réponse à ses interrogations. Elle tenta d'imaginer une réponse plausible le plus rapidement possible, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Et bien…je…c'est compliqué.

- Expliquez-moi, je suis sûr que je pourrais comprendre.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit plus compréhensif que les autres ? Après tout, les seules personnes au courant de son secret étaient ses parents et sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, la prudence lui suggérait d'attendre de le connaître un peu mieux et de savoir s'ils se rencontreraient une autre fois après cette rencontre due au hasard.

- Euh…oui, d'accord. Disons que…que je n'habite pas ici, mais que j'y viens très souvent. Ouais…dis comme cela, ça paraît vraiment plus simple que ça ne l'est.

- Et ce ne l'est pas, aussi simple?

- Non

- Pourquoi?

- C'est quelque chose dont je ne peux parler à personne.

- Oh! Je comprends. Euh…Quelle est votre couleur préférée?

- Euh…Le vert. Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour mieux vous connaître.

Cette réponse jeta de la confusion dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle. Il se connaissait depuis à peine quelques minutes. Il se conduisait comme quelque qui veut devenir ami avec une autre personne. Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle et certainement pas un homme aussi beau que lui. L'espoir naissait de plus en plus en elle. Elle aurait peut-être un ami la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Si la rencontre se passait bien, elle se forcerait à revenir le plus proche dans le temps possible. Elle ne laisserait passer que quelques jours… Non. Elle devait arrêter cela immédiatement, d'espérer la moindre chose en ce sens avant d'avoir eu une vraie discussion avec ce charmant jeune homme.

- Je répondrai à vos questions si j'ai le droit de vous en poser.

- Cela me paraît juste.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée au café. Edward semblait quelque peu redonner le sourire à Bella. Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser aux propos de la jeune fille et cela paraissait réciproque. Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur conversation à l'intérieur devant un bon breuvage chaud.. Ils discutèrent de sujets plus banals les uns que les autres. Allant des animaux de compagnie aux amis d'enfance. Puis de leur chanson favorite à leur saveur de crème glacée préférée. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, Edward se rendit compte qu'il était presque en retard pour le cours de piano qu'il donnait aux plus jeunes élève de l'école de musique. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille lui expliquant qu'il était attendu pour un cours. La fille répliqua simplement que ce n'était rien et qu'elle était enchantée de l'avoir rencontré et d'avoir discuter avec lui. Avant de le laisser partir, elle lui posa une dernière question. Ou plutôt deux.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, puis-je savoir pour quel cours être vous attendu en été?

- Non, ce n'est pas indiscret et je veux bien vous répondre. Voilà, je suis attendu pour un cours de piano à l'Institut de Musique de Londres. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez savoir?

- Oui. Vais-je vous revoir ?

- Et bien… Cela me ferait grand plaisir. Comme je suis pressé, je suggère que vous m'appeliez. Tenez, voici mon numéro.

Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone! Il tenait donc vraiment à la revoir, ce n'était pas par simple politesse qu'il lui avait répondu que cela lui ferait plaisir. Il le pensait vraiment.

- Euh…merci. Je n'en attendait pas autant de votre part. Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes prochaines disponibilités et je vous enverrai le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous.

- C'est bien la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour la personne qui a su me donner quelques minutes ou plutôt quelques heures de son temps.

- Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Vous l'avez dit vous-même vous êtes pressé.

- Oui. J'y vais, mais promettez-moi d'appeler ou de laisser un message.

- Oui. Dépêchez-vous, allez-y.

Ils partit précipitamment lui envoyant un dernier signe de la main avant de prendre taxi.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune le plus charmant du monde et qu'en plus ils se reverraient. Elle se pinça pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non. C'était bien la réalité. Elle avait rencontré Edward et ils se rencontreraient au moins une autre fois. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans l'espoir de l'amitié naissante( ou peut-être plus...).  


* * *

J'essaierai d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Continuai de me lire si vous aimez. Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire n'hésitez pas j'en tiendrai compte avec grande joie, car je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. :)


	3. Appel

Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je suis désolé pour la longue attente, mais je manquais d'inspiration et mes cours me prennent beausoup de temps. Voici le 2eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'Institut de Musique de Londres n'existe pas pour de vrai, il vient de mon imagination. Cependant le "Carluccios Cafe" existe vraiment.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Bella dut retourner chez elle, au temps présent, car elle n'avait ni endroit où loger ni nourriture pour se subsister. Elle avait bien de l'argent dans ses poches, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant et elle craignait que la monnaie qu'elle possédait ne convienne pas à l'époque où elle se trouvait. En plus, elle ne possédait que de l'argent américain alors qu'elle était à Londres, en Angleterre.

Elle retourna donc chez elle en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les dernières heures. Elle devrait revenir pour faire son appel afin de donner un prochain rendez-vous au charmant jeune homme avec qui elle avait discuter. La raison pour laquelle ne pouvait lui téléphoner de son époque à elle était simple, si elle pouvait traverser le temps, ce n'était certainement pas le cas des réseaux téléphoniques. Elle le savait car elle avait essayer d'appeler, un jour, un restaurant du passé et elle était tomber sur un message disant : « Le numéro que vous avez composé est inexistant. » Cependant, elle devrait le faire dans les plus brefs délais, puisque si elle attendait trop longtemps, trop de jours s'écouleraient et le jeune homme croirait qu'elle l'avait oublié.

_La prochaine fois, pensa-t-elle, je devrai m'informer de la date et de l'année_

Lorsque sa mère l'appela pour le dîner, elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen pour retrouver le jeune homme dans le temps. Elle repensait pour l'énième fois aux dernières paroles d'Edward :

_« À bientôt, Mlle Swan. J'espère qu'à mon plus grand bonheur nous nous reverrons. »_

Elle conclut donc d'essayer le lendemain ce qu'elle croyait être la solution, soit de se remémorer très fort l'image du jeune homme dans ses souvenirs récents et de penser à pouvoir le rejoindre afin de pouvoir le toucher (de façon amicale bien sûr).

Elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle rejoint sa famille, qui était composée de son père Peter et de sa mère Amalina, à la cuisine. Le souper chaud était sur la table et attendait patiemment dans leur assiette d'être mangé. À la seule vue du repas et de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, elle sentit son corps se réchauffer et l'entendit grogner de faim. Une fois le repas terminé, elle se dépêcha d'aider ses parents à débarrasser la table pour pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre et repenser, une dernière fois avant de dormir, aux événements de la journée.

Le lendemain, elle tenta d'appliquer l'idée qui lui était venue la veille. Elle se concentra très fort sur les souvenirs qui lui restaient de la veille et, en un instant elle se retrouva en face du Café où elle avait déjeuner. Au premier regard, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle prit un chocolat chaud et un muffin. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé les savourer, elle se dirigea vers une serveuse pour lui demander quelques informations.

Euh…mademoiselle, est-ce que vous sauriez où se situe l'Institut de Musique par hasard ?

Oui, bien sûr. C'est à quelques rues d'ici.

Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où il se situe sur cette carte ainsi que l'endroit où nous nous trouvons en ce moment ?

Oui…euh…c'est là et nous somme ici…

Je vous remercie…

Je m'appelle Tanya

La serveuse avait été d'une aide très précieuse à Bella, elle la remercia pour les quelques renseignements qu'elle lui avait fournis. Elle encercla les deux endroits au stylo sur la carte et se mit en chemin pour l'Institut. Elle se repéra sans trop de difficulté à travers la ville et arriva à destination, malgré la pluie que ne cessait de tomber au dehors. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et interrogea la secrétaire à l'entrée sur les possibilités d'inscriptions à l'Institut. Elle avait très envie d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument mais, pas dans son temps.

Bonjour Madame, j'aimerais savoir si on peut encore s'inscrire pour des cours de piano ?

Oui, je crois… Je peux demander à l'un des professeurs s'il a une place pour vous dans son horaire et vous donner la réponse dans quelques jours. Puis-je avoir votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone pour vous rejoindre.

En fait…je n'ai pas de numéro de téléphone car…mes parents trouve qu'écrire c'est beaucoup mieux…mais je peux revenir dans quelques jours et vous me donnerez la réponse des professeurs.

D'accord mademoiselle si cela vous convient, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Alors…disons dans trois jours pensez-vous avoir la réponse ?

Oui, je pense que je l'aurai même avant cela.

Merci Madame et à très bientôt.

Ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider.

Bella chercha un téléphone public et composa le numéro de téléphone d'Edward. Après une dizaine de sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur et laissa un message. Elle fut tellement soulagée de tomber sur le répondeur car elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait dit si c'était Edward ou quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille qui aurait répondu sûrement quelque chose du genre : « Euh…désolé je crois que… je me suis… trompé de numéro. » et elle aurait raccroché rapidement après.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur des Perry. Laissez un message après la tonalité. Biiip »

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait laisser comme message à Edward sans paraître trop bizarre et si ce qu'elle dirait serait compréhensible, car elle était tellement nerveuse.

_« Edward, c'est moi… Bella…euh j'espère que tu auras mon message. J'aimerais savoir si on pouvait se revoir jeudi. Euh…au même café que la dernière fois vers 9h environ. Si tu ne viens pas ce n'est pas grave…et je ne peux pas te donner un numéro de téléphone pour me joindre car je n'en ai pas…mes parents trouvaient que c'était inutile. Ils préfèrent les lettres et les courriers Internet. Bref, …voici mon adresse hotmail : , envoie-moi ta réponse si tu en as le temps. Bye. »_

Elle raccrocha fière d'elle et espérait une réponse positive. Elle avait débité son message à une telle vitesse qu'elle cherchait encore son souffle. Elle se dirigea vers une bibliothèque pour pouvoir utiliser un des ordinateurs. Elle devait maintenant créer l'adresse hotmail qu'elle venait de donner au jeune homme. Elle en avait déjà une bien évidemment, mais dans son temps, c'est-à-dire en 2010. À cette époque, c'est-à-dire en 1992 (elle avait vu la date dans un journal récent), son adresse hotmail n'existait pas encore. Une fois la chose faite, elle se dirigea vers une banque et échangea l'argent américain qu'elle possédait contre celle de l'Angleterre. Ainsi, elle pourrait acheter plus facilement à cette époque, car elle comptait bien revenir le plus souvent possible et elle devrait aussi payer les cours de piano qu'elle prendrait dans un futur proche.

Elle marcha dans la ville et revint sur ses pas au bout d'une heure pour repasser une dernière fois devant la bibliothèque, le café, la banque et l'Institut de Musique pour bien les enregistrer dans sa mémoire. Elle s'arrêta à la bibliothèque et chercha quelques-uns uns de ses romans préférés, dont ceux de Jane Austen et de Brontë. Elle prit Orgueil et Préjugés et s'assit pour le lire. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était plus de 18h, elle rangea le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pourrait disparaître sans être vu et rentrer chez elle pour le souper. Une chance pour elle que ses parents ne s'inquiétaient plus pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle partait pour explorer le temps. Elle se rappelle encore au tout début qu'elle devait les rassurer à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait sans avertir, elle devait avoir 13 ans. Puis, au bout de quelques mois, ils avaient arrêté de lui poser des questions dignes de l'Inquisition espagnole. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient quand même pour elle, mais ce n'était plus aussi flagrant et elle était un peu plus libre d'exploiter son don quand bon lui semblait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle rentrait le sourire aux lèvres comme aujourd'hui, sa mère se permettait de lui poser quelques questions sur sa journée.

Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu as passé une belle journée ? lui dit sa mère.

Bonsoir maman. Oui, excellente même, répondit-elle toujours avec un sourire béat.

As-tu fais de nouvelles rencontres aujourd'hui ?

Pas aujourd'hui, mais hier oui et j'ai bon espoir de le revoir dans quelques jours.

Je suis contente pour toi. Donc, c'est un garçon…Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

Je…j'en sais rien maman, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Oh! Au fait,…est-ce que ça dérange si je prends des cours de piano dans le passé.

Pas du tout Bella. J'ai confiance en toi, tu fais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. N'hésite pas à me parler si tu en ressens le besoin.

Merci maman. Je le sais que je peux tout te dire, mais l'entendre de temps en temps ça fait du bien. Alors…il s'appelle Edward, il a 17 ans et il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Je l'ai rappelé aujourd'hui, je lui ai laissé un message sur son répondeur et j'ai échangé un peu de mon argent contre celle de l'époque et du pays…

La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle devait dire à sa mère. Elle était un peu gênée de parler des garçons avec elle. Habituellement, elle en parlait à sa meilleure amie, Emily.

C'est bien Bella, merci de m'en parler ainsi je pourrai t'aider comme je peux si jamais tu en as besoin. Bon…alors il habite dans quel pays, à quelle époque et il ressemble à quoi ?

Et bien…à Londres. En 1992. Et…il est grand, il a une silhouette qui paraît fine et musclée. On s'est rencontré sur un trottoir. En fait, je lui ai foncé dedans. J'étais tellement distraite que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant moi et lui non plus, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires et m'a accompagner au café auquel je me rendais. Il est tellement galant, un vrai gentleman. On a discuté pendant au moins 1h et après il a dû partir pour un cours de piano. Il a dit qu'il aimerait me revoir et m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone et est parti en taxi.

Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Bella. Tu devrais appeler Emily pour lui raconter ce que tu viens de me dire, elle saura sans doute mieux que moi ce que tu devrais faire. Elle sera tellement contente de savoir que tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnies lorsque tu voyages. De plus, je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un, je sais que ça fait quelques mois que tu recherches de la compagnie autre que celle de l'époque actuelle. Je sais que tu commençais a désespérer de trouver quelqu'un autre que ta meilleure amie pour te confier. Je le sais parce qu'à chaque fois que tu rentrais, je le voyais sur ton visage.

Bella se sentit beaucoup mieux après les propos rassurants de sa mère à son égard. Sa mère avait raison sur un autre point, sa meilleure amie saurait la conseiller. Elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les garçons, puisqu'elle était sortit avec quelques gars au cours des 2 dernières années. Elle n'était jamais sorti avec un gars – du moins pas tout à fait. En fait, oui, une fois. Ça n'avait duré que trois jours, après ce temps le gars l'avait plaqué pour une autre fille et lui avait dis qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie et bien pour lui. Cette même année, elle avait découvert son don. Elle avait paniqué au début puis s'était calmé lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait été stupéfaite de constater qu'elle pouvait aller n'importe où rien qu'en pensant l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. À partir de ce moment, elle s'était plongé dans la lecture d'ouvrages historiques ou de voyage. Cependant, elle ne devait jamais oublier qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait changer le cours de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi elle se promit de faire une recherche sur le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré hier, mais pas ce soir elle était exténuée par toute cette marche qui avait durée quelques heures.

En se réveillant, elle descendit à la cuisine, mangea un croissant au beurre et but un verre de lait. Puis, elle s'installa au salon avec un livre, lut durant presque une heure avant de monter s'habiller et se coiffer. Elle appela ensuite sa meilleure amie pour qu'elles puissent organiser un moment pour parler, s'amuser et profiter de l'été. Elles prévirent de se rejoindre chez Bella, puis convinrent de partir ensuite pour la plage vers 14h.

Donnez-moi quelques commentaires (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais).


	4. Note de l'auteure

Pour ceux qui avait lu le chapitre 2 et qui avait remarqué que je m'étais trompé dans les noms, vous pourrez voir que j'ai corrigé mon erreur.


End file.
